Control of net collagen synthesis and deposition and control of physical characteristics of scar tissue in healing wounds are being investigated in laboratory animals and human patients. Phase II studies (rats) are directed primarily toward control of collagen synthesis by proline analogues. Phase III (human testing) is directed primarily toward control of physical properties of newly synthesized collagen by lysyl oxidase inhibition. B-Aminopropionitrile induced lathyrism is being induced in patients with urethral strictures and in other patients with surface keloids. The combination of Colchicine to increase tissue collagenase kinetics and BAPN to render poorly cross linked collagen more susceptible to tissue collagenase presently are being evaluated in animals and human beings.